


The Odd Spot Of Luck

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris and Alistair elope just before the Landsmeet, only to find Alistair elected King. When to their great surprise they both survive the Blight, they need to find a way to keep their marriage together without tearing the country apart. </p><p>Also ends with fluff. Because like what is a sad ending? I don't understand, no bad thing ever happens to Alistair ever...</p><p>written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Spot Of Luck

Tabris slammed the door behind her, only to hear Alistair open it again as he followed her. She passed by him, slamming it shut again. He stood in the room, his brow furrowed as she fumed at him.

"Are you considering it?" She asked angrily.

"Considering what?" He asked, "What are you even-"

"Eamon told me," Tabris growled, "He told me you were going to propose an engagement to Anora. Were you thinking about telling me? Or was it going to be a surprise, Alistair? I guess I didn't really need to know. I'm just, I don't know, the only other Grey Warden in this country. And the woman you claim to love. Did you not think this might affect me? What other moves do you have planned?"

" _He_ was proposing an engagement to Anora," Alistair clarified, "It wasn't my choice. He's been making these plans without me. It wasn't my idea and I certainly don't want to do this."

"Are you really letting him make these decisions for you?" She scoffed, "Has he convinced you that the royal life is for you after all? A few days in nice sheets and you're ready to throw everything out the window?"

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't go through any of this, you know that. It would be different."

"Do I?" She laughed angrily, "How would I know that?"

"Because I'd pick you!" He said.

She froze as he continued, "I'd pick you. I don't want to be King. They could offer me the country, they could offer me the entire world and I'd pick you. I don't want to marry Anora. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. Damn the person who tries to take me from you."

He picked her up and kissed her hard. She melted into his touch, kissing him in return.

"Marry me," he murmured, shaking, "Marry me tonight, before the Landsmeet. No matter what happens then...then I'll be with you. Anything could happen to us before the Blight is over. Neither of us might make it. Either way...I want to belong to you, only you, above everything else."

She whispered, "Are you sure?"

He smiled, brushing her hair from her face, "More than anything."

"Then yes," she grinned, "Okay."

"Just okay?" He laughed, "That's everything a man wants to hear."

She giggled and he kissed her forehead.

"Tonight," she said anxiously, "Meet me at my father's house. Sneak out whenever you can....I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, stroking her cheek, "I'll see you tonight, my love."

*** 

It was a quiet ceremony, all in all, even if it wasn't exactly eloping. Her father and cousins were there, so were their travelling companions. Leliana clasped their hands together, but Tabris barely listened to the words. All she could do was watch his face, watch him smile at her with utter adoration. They exchanged rings, the simplest copper bands, all that they were able to buy in the Alienage. Her heart pounded as he leaned in to kiss her, his hand on her cheek, the other on her hip protectively.

Everyone she loved was there in that garden, that quiet place she had gone to pray before leaving for Ostagar. She could never have guessed that the next time she was to return, she would be marrying the man she loved.

And Maker, did she love him.

Alistair had to bow his head when they came back into her father's house. Valathorn had thrown a small reception for them, sober still after the events of the past few weeks. They danced together slowly, never leaving the other's side, never letting go of the other. 

They went to bed together in her childhood room, ignoring the cheers and laughter of the last few well-wishers on their way out the door. He kissed her softly as they undressed, slowly and without words at first.

They stood before each other naked in the moonlight and he laughed nervously.

"We can still annul this," she teased.

He kissed her again, cradling his body with hers. He felt even warmer, his skin on hers. He carried her over to the bed and she could feel his heart race in his touch. She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, her sex brushing against his.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm glad I waited for you," he chuckled, "But also glad you didn't wait for me. One of us needs to know what they're doing."

"You might be giving me too much credit," she blushed.

He sat up, kissing her tenderly as she lowered herself down around him. He moaned, gripping the sheets as she moved. Alistair panted, kissing down her chest, taking a breast into his mouth. She rubbed at her clit, but the sight of him would have been enough to undo her. She shook and he heard him sigh, his hands moving to her back, holding her to him. She thrust him into her again, riding her orgasm as she kissed his neck.

"I love you," she groaned, "I love you so much."

He whimpered, his thighs shaking around her hips. He kissed her hungrily, grasping at her hair as he pushed back up into her. She moved faster, hearing him cry out as he spurted deep inside of her.

He kissed her eagerly, withdrawing in order to pull her into his arms.

"Okay," he said, trying to catch his breath, "I see the big deal now."

She giggled, "Worth getting stuck with me for eternity?"

He nuzzled against her, "Definitely worth it."

***

"Love birds!" Leliana called. 

Tabris groaned, rolling over sleepily. Alistair continued to snore and she hid under his arm. 

"It's just past morning mass...which means you're expected at the Landsmeet in less than an hour."

Tabris sat up quickly, shaking Alistair.

"We're late," she said, throwing his clothes at him, "We have to get going."

He tried pulling her back into bed and she playfully swatted him away.

"Nice try," she teased, "Come on. One more day of this nonsense. Then you and I can celebrate on the road."

"I don't know if we'll make it to the road," he joked, kissing her neck.

"NOW WARDENS!"

***

Alistair hesitated before approaching the chambers of the Landsmeet. He signaled the others to go ahead, leaving him and Tabris in relative privacy.

"When we go in," he said quietly, "I'm not going to tell Eamon what we've done. I'm not ashamed, I'm just worried about you. There's already rumours about you and I. If they know you're my wife...I'm worried about them targeting you. You'll be in danger."

"I can protect myself," she reminded him.

He chuckled, "I know. But until the war is over. Just...please. I just want to protect you. I feel like that was part of my vows yesterday, but I may not have been really listening."

She kissed him softly, "Okay. But don't let them marry you off."

"That would be difficult for them to do," he promised, "But I'll try."

Tabris let go of him and he went forward in the chambers, leaving her and the rest of their companions to follow behind him. She couldn't help but admire him, dressed in the golden armour selected for him. They had been an extra twenty minutes late in order to dress him, but the effect was worth it. She walked beside him in her own Grey Warden gear, trying not to beam at him. 

She let Alistair speak for them, as she was too nervous in front of the nobility. She occasionally added something for clarity, at which time he would blush and then continue. They stood side by side as the vote came through.

An Arl stood and called out, "It is decided among the Arls and Banns that Alistair Theirin is heir apparent to the throne of King Cailian Theirin. The house of nobles calls for the dismissal of Queen Anora and the execution of Teryn Loghain."

At the declaration, Alistair immediately turned to her. He turned back to Eamon and said quietly, "This is not what we planned."

Eamon hissed back, "This is what has been decided. Anora has been rejected. They have voted for you. Unless you want to send us all into another war, I suggest you accept their decision."

Alistair went forth with Eamon, leaving Tabris to watch as he formally recognized the decision, painfully looking at a dejected Anora. Her own heart raced, watching in near horror as Anora knelt before him, kissing his hand.

Tabris waited until the applause began before she left the hall, sneaking out the side. She leaned against the exterior wall, trying to catch her breath. It seemed an eternity before he came through the doors and she pulled him to her.

"What do we do?" She asked fearfully.

"This doesn't change anything between us," he promised, taking her hands in his, "If they want me as King, then they're going to have to accept you too."

"Listen," she said softly, "Leliana probably hasn't brought the papers to the Chantry yet, we can still-"

He shook his head, "No. I'm not backing out. Unless you..."

She admitted, "I don't think I have the strength to leave you."

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers.

"We keep it quiet," she said, "Just until the Blight is over. We need troops to follow you. Then...well, hopefully we can figure something out then."

Alistair agreed, "Okay."

She kissed him and he pulled away, hearing the doors open. Tabris smiled politely as various nobles congratulated Alistair, already vying for his favour. She snuck away, finding the rest of her companions in one of the gardens outside, chatting away. Morrigan noticed her expression and went silently to her side, taking her arm in hers.

"Are you alright, friend?" She asked.

Tabris shook her head, "I don't think I am."

"You had to expect this as a possibility," Morrigan said, "Did you not have a plan?"

"Clearly he and I did not think this through," Tabris commented.

"There must be precedent," Morrigan comforted, "I know there is still much that must be done, but I will consult with the insipid Bard. Perhaps she knows a few useful tales for once."

Tabris smiled sadly, "It's alright. I mean...what are the odds we're both going to survive this, right? And if it comes between the two of us...I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

Morrigan said softly, "Then let us pray it does not come to that."

***

Even after the pact they made with Morrigan, Alistair refused to let Tabris cross with him through the city gates. Riordan looked at him with confusion.

Alistair explained, "There are only three of us. A well-timed boulder or grenade could kill any chance we have to stop the Blight. You and I are the Senior Wardens. We will go first. If something happens, then she can follow. Tabris can lead the soldiers here."

Riordan glanced between them and said nothing, letting Alistair approach his wife. He put his mother's locket around her neck. Tabris trembled, holding onto him with all her might. He kissed the top of her head, cradling her as he tried not to cry.

"Listen," Alistair said, wiping away his tears, "If something happens to me-"

"Alistair-"

"If something happens to me," he said firmly, "You take this to Arl Eamon. You tell him about us. Have Leliana testify. Make sure he recognizes you as my...my widow. I need to know you'll be okay. Promise me. I know you can protect yourself, but..."

"Let me go with you," she pleaded, "Don't go where I can't follow."

He pulled from her and Riordan patted him on the back.

"I will bring him back to you in one piece, sister," he promised.

"You better," Tabris growled.

Morrigan kissed the top of her head before following the others into the city. Alistair looked back to her from the city gates and she watched him with held breath before he disappeared from view.

***

Tabris looked up, wiping her brow as the light pierced through the clouds. She put her daggers back into her belt, watching the sky fearfully. Other soldiers cheered around her, chasing after the fleeing darkspawn.

She climbed over the barricade into the city, pushing away more than one guard. She ran through the streets, moving as quickly as she could towards the bright light. Tabris was in the middle of the market square when she saw Leliana first. She froze, looking through the smoke for anyone else.

And then she saw him. She started laughing, covering her mouth. He was clearly injured, holding his side as he tried to jog over. She ran, throwing herself into his arms. He twirled her around, kissing her hard before putting her down.

"You're alive," she said in awe, "Maker, you're alive!"

He pushed her hair from her face, kissing her deeply again.

She hesitated, "Wait...we both lived..."

"Yes," he laughed, wincing slightly, "Though both of us could use a bath and a few tonics, I imagine."

"I mean," she explained, "You're actually going to be King. Neither of us are widows. I'm married to the King."

Alistair chuckled, "I thought all of these were good things."

She kissed him and he rested his hand on the small of her back. 

"The worst is over," he promised.

***

They laid in the bath together, Tabris curled into her husband's chest. Alistair nuzzled into her, half asleep. She listened to his heartbeat, her own chest finally relaxing. 

"I don't want to leave this room," Alistair said, "I don't think I've been more comfortable in my entire life."

She smiled, kissing his skin, "Me neither, but the water will get cold eventually."

"When we're living in the palace," he promised, "We'll pay someone whose sole job is to bring us hot water whenever we want. And I'll get the biggest tub for you."

"This one is plenty big for me," she teased, "We're not all big lugs like you."

"Handsome big lug at least," he chuckled, "You should be using my full name."

There was an awkward silence and Tabris said quietly, "We can't stay at this Inn forever, Alistair. We've been hiding for nearly a week. They're going to start to wonder where their king went."

"They can wonder a little longer," he murmured, holding her tighter.

Tabris snuggled into him and said, "Tomorrow...if you're ready. Eamon's probably tearing out his hair worrying about you."

"I wish you weren't so responsible," he sighed, "Okay. Tomorrow. But tonight...just you and me, alright?"

She agreed, "Okay."

***

She honestly thought Eamon was about to faint. He even gripped onto the table, pale as a sheet. Alistair put his arm around her waist, bringing her protectively close.

"How...how long?" Eamon finally said, brow furrowed, a hand on his chest.

"Just before the Landsmeet," Alistair said, "I guess about six weeks or so now-"

"Six...six weeks," Eamon groaned, "And I imagine you have-of course you have-you've registered with the Chantry? You have witnesses?"

They both nodded.

Eamon sighed, "Alistair...Alistair, this is bad. You should have said something-"

"I tried to tell you at the Landsmeet that we-"

"You didn't tell me you had married an Alienage elf!"

Tabris winced and Alistair said angrily, "And I'm a serving girl's bastard. You were more than willing to let me sit on the throne."

Eamon tried to explain, "She's not noble. You have the Theirin bloodline to your advantage, she has no royal claims. And with everything that happened during the Civil War, there is a lot of hatred between the nobility and the Alienages. There may be violence yet."

"Then perhaps our marriage can bring some peace," Tabris offered.

Eamon looked to her, "I expected better from you. Alistair has always been an idealist, but I thought you would know better than to do something so foolish."

Tabris looked away and Alistair said, "I was never going to marry a noble woman."

"You say that now," Eamon said softly, "But you don't know how you would have felt years from now. You could have made a good alliance, and you would have come to love her in time."

"You married for love yourself," Alistair reminded, "You have no right to lecture me."

"I married into Orleasian royalty," Eamon said, "And I was not going to be King of Ferelden. You have responsibilities. You have a duty to carry on your royal line. Even if you manage to have a child, do you think the Landsmeet will see an elf-blooded prince on the throne?"

Alistair held Tabris back and said firmly, "That is the Landsmeet's decision. As it was for me to become King. They do not have the right to decide who I marry or who I have children with. You can tell whoever you need to that I am a happily married man. I...I realize that my wife may not be recognized as Queen. But I will have no other Queen than her."

Tabris caught her breath and glared at Eamon, who said quietly, "I will see what I can do. I will call a private meeting with a few advisors. We will look at all of our options. You have done a foolish thing, Alistair. We will try to make the best of it."

Eamon left the room angrily, slamming the door behind him.

"That went well," Alistair joked nervously.

Tabris pulled from him, "He's right, you know. Damn...I hate when he's right."

Alistair soothed, "You wouldn't be the first person ever to marry into nobility. I can think of half a dozen lords and ladies who married a blacksmith or baker or something. These things happen. There's precedence."

"Were any of them elves?" Tabris asked, smiling sadly, "I'm guessing no. Their families probably had some money. They probably had little holdings themselves. And still people probably were half rioting in the streets."

Alistair said, "You saved Ferelden. You've saved countless lives, including most of the Landsmeet. The people will love you. And if....and if it doesn't work out, then I will abdicate for you."

"Alistair," Tabris sighed.

"I'm serious and you know I am."

"Then who will take the throne?" She asked, "It would be chaos. More than if you had died during the Blight."

Alistair ran his hand through his hair, "We'll just see what happens."

Tabris grimaced and left the room, not sure if she was angry with herself or with him. She went into her own chambers, which Eamon had ever so kindly assigned on the exact opposite side of his estate from Alistair's. She sat down on the bed, attempting to will her hands to stop shaking. She clasped them together and prayed.

***

Tabris was not allowed in the proceedings. It was thought that she might sway Alistair's decisions too strongly. She paced outside the door for a time until a servant came and escorted her to the library. Tabris sat unhappily in a chair, tapping her foot on the ground. A few patrons glanced up angrily at her and she made an obscene gesture.

Eventually, she heard the doors to Arl Eamon's office open. She ran back up the stairs, seeing Alistair shake hands with a man she barely recognized from the Landsmeet. He walked off, leaving Alistair smiling.

"So?" Tabris asked.

Alistair took her arm, leading her out into the gardens.

"Well," Alistair said, "Most advocated for a divorce, which apparently is less frowned upon when it's the King doing it. There's some precedence for non-royal consorts, but usually if they are the parent of a royal child. There could be a popular vote-"

"On our marriage?" Tabris laughed nervously.

"On you," Alistair blushed, "I can't name you a royal, no one would ever allow it. But if the Landsmeet decided to make you a Lady or Bann or something, then it would be permissible. The Arling of Amaranthine has recently become available, but that has been granted to the Grey Wardens exclusively. It was pretty much agreed that if I am no longer a Warden, then you shouldn't be either."

She shrugged, "I can handle that."

"However, Fergus Cousland has just made you a rather generous offer," Alistair said with an excited smile, "He's heard great things about you. As you might know, the rest of the Cousland line was killed during the war, which leaves him without an heir. I imagine he'll remarry eventually, but until then, he needs a successor. And he's offered for it to be you."

"What?" Tabris asked in confusion, "Can he even do that?"

Alistair explained, "He would have to legally adopt you. He's only a decade older, but apparently it can still work. You would have to formally take his name and recognize him as your legal father. But then you would be next in line for the throne of Highever. No one could disagree with that match. It would solve everything."

Tabris paused, "He would be my father?"

Alistair sat down on a bench, guiding her to sit with him, "You would be a Cousland. You would move to Highever, until the coronation. We would remarry, under your new name. Then...then we start our lives together."

"This feels wrong to me," Tabris said, "Really, really wrong. I'd be turning my back on my entire family, everything about my heritage."

"It's just a name," Alistair reassured.

"But it's what it stands for," Tabris argued, "I'd be declaring to all of Thedas that Cyrion Tabris was not good enough to be my father. That I'd rather be some princess than...than me. And I'm good enough as I am."

Alistair said softly, "It's just a formality-"

She stood, "I can't. I can't do it, Alistair."

"It wouldn't change-"

She shook her head, "No. I'm not going to be Queen under some false name."

"Technically, a princess-consort," he said sheepishly, "They only elected to make me King."

He reached out to her and she held his hand in hers.

"I would do anything for you," she said softly, "But please don't ask me to do this."

"Please think about it," Alistair pleaded, "It might be the only way."

"They can't force you to get divorced," Tabris argued.

"No," Alistair agreed, "But without their support, you're always going to be in danger. All it takes is some idiot with ambition who figures they or their daughter or sister can take your place."

"Find another way," Tabris said quietly.

She left, leaving him sitting alone in the gardens. 

***

Her father said kindly, "I wouldn't be offended."

Tabris looked up from the couch, "How could you say that, daddy? It would be spitting in the face of everything mama fought for!"

Cyrion brought over their mugs of tea and sat beside her.

"Your mother fought for you," he said, stirring sugar into his cup, "She would want you to be happy."

Tabris pulled her legs up and turned to face him, "We both know she would be furious that I married a shem. She'd be spitting teeth if she knew about this."

Cyrion chuckled, "Perhaps. But she would have met Alistair. He is a good man. And you would have a chance to change so much for our people. A last name won't change who you are, little one. Tabris wasn't always your mother's last name either."

She shook her head, "It's wrong, Dad. I feel it in my gut. This will only be the first concession, you know? And then they'll be wanting me to stay away from you or start pinning my ears or something...I don't need to be Queen. Damn, I don't want to be Queen. I don't want to stop being who I am, not even for him."

She covered her face with her hands, "I'm an idiot."

Cyrion put down his mug and held his daughter to him.

"You're not," he chuckled, "You've always been so strong, so independent. You used to push me away when you were learning how to walk. Then you'd make a face at me when you fell, like it was my fault."

She curled into her father's frame and murmured, "I don't feel well."

"You're upset," he soothed, "Go lie down in your old bed. We'll send a messenger to say where you are. You'll feel better after a good night sleep."

She nodded, kissing her father on the forehead, leaving him to drink his tea alone. 

***

Tabris woke alone in her old bed, smiling as she heard the sounds of children playing outside her window. The light filtered through the worn blinds, gently falling across her face. This peace last for only a moment before she threw the window open and vomited on the bushes below. She ignored the children laughing at her and shut the window, trying to catch her breath.

Tabris laid back down, groaning. She wasn't even this sick after the Joining. It was probably best she got back to the Estate before she went completely down hill. She started towards the living room and found herself blacking out.

Her father caught her and brought her to the couch.

"I'm sorry," she grumbled, "I don't know why I'm so sick..."

"You're worn out," he said kindly, "I'll bring Shianni over, she and I will spoil you until you're feeling a bit better. Do you want me to send word to Alistair?"

She shook her head, "He probably won't get it until evening anyways. Hopefully I can get back home by then."

She felt herself shivering and her father returned, wrapping a blanket around her. She smiled weakly, letting him lie a cold cloth across her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he reassured, "It'll pass."

***

By the afternoon, she was at least able to sit upright without passing out. Shianni sat on the couch with her, playing the same silly word games they had as children and eventually settling in to a game of cards. Her cousin had a glow about her, one she had been missing for a long time.

Eventually, Tabris simply asked, "Shianni...what's up with you?"

"You're the one puking your guts out, I should be asking you," she reminded.

"Just you're so...happy," Tabris grimaced, "It's disgusting. You're...chipper." 

Shianni smirked, shaking her head, "It's nothing, cousin. Your hand."

Tabris laid a card down, picking up another, "Come on. You've barely told me anything about everything since I've left. Did you meet someone?"

Shianni blushed slightly and said in a hush, "Okay, but you can't tell your dad, he's going to get all possessive and protective."

"You did," Tabris giggled, "What's their name?"

Shianni bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, "Alarith."

"What?!" Tabris exclaimed, causing Shianni to clamp her own hand on her mouth.

Shianni said quickly, glancing over into the kitchen, "I know. Your dad is never going to approve of it, but...yeah. I always thought he was really cute, but he was a bit older than me and I figured he had no interest in me. He was pretty shook up after you rescued him from the slavers and he came and told me...well, one thing led to another..."

Tabris giggled further and Shianni shot her a look before continuing, "We got together. About two months ago. We...well, we're in love. We're going to get married. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Our family's going to kill him otherwise."

Shianni grinned and whispered, "I'm pregnant. That first night. We had no idea, of course, and we were already planning on marrying and all that...but...then I found out last week. I was going to tell you, but you can't keep a secret to save your life."

"Ah!" Tabris cheered, hugging her tightly, "I'm so happy for you! You deserve it, after every crappy thing that's happened last year. Man...I needed to hear that. Okay, tell everyone soon, otherwise I'll spill. Man. I hope your pregnancy goes smoothly because if morning sickness is anything like this, I don't want it."

Tabris then hesitated and their eyes met.

"You don't think I'm..." Tabris said. 

"When's the last time you bled?" Shianni asked.

Tabris tried to remember, "Blight was a bit chaotic. I have no idea...how'd you find out?"

"You throw embrium powder into your pee and if it goes blue, you're pregnant," Shianni said, "No one ever taught you that? Didn't you ever hear that song about yellow and red making blue?"

"That does explain a lot," Tabris said, "Alarith's shop wouldn't happen to be open right now, would it?"

"I'll be right back," Shianni said, grabbing her shoes, "Drink as much as you can."

Tabris felt utterly in a dream as she went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She drank slowly, leaning on the table. She still felt like she was dying, even if she could keep liquids down...sort of. She slowly made her way to the latrine, sitting down on the floor when her legs gave out.

She groaned into her knees until Shianni came back, holding the powder in a satchel. Tabris rose to the commode, pushing Shianni out. She did her business in the bowl handed to her, sprinkling the powder in.

"Wash your hands," Shianni reminded through the door, "It leaves an awful rash."

Tabris pursed her lips, leaving the bowl on the windowsill before cleaning up.

"How long does this take?" She called out.

"Not too long," Shianni replied, "Maybe a minute? It'll start turning orange soon." 

Tabris sighed, tapping her fingernails on the window frame, trying to ignore how disgusting the current situation was. It was a stupid waste of time. She glanced down and screamed. 

"Is that a good scream or a bad scream?" Shianni called out in panic.

Tabris laughed, watching the powder slowly go blue.

"Good," she beamed, "Really, really good."

***

Tabris ran up the stairs, opening the door to the council chambers. Alistair smiled at her wearily, the advisors looking at her with disdain.

"I'm sorry," she apologized insincerely, "But I need to talk to my husband right now."

Alistair stood and walked out of the room to meet her, sighing in relief. He closed the door and followed her into Eamon's empty study.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, holding her hands in his, "I missed you last night. Is everything okay?"

"Alistair," she said, trying to restrain her smile, "I'm pregnant."

He laughed in surprise, "What?"

She beamed and said again, "I'm pregnant."

Alistair kissed her hard, picking her up. She giggled as he kissed her again, carrying her into the council room. She blushed, watching Eamon in amusement as the man went pale.

"My lords and ladies," Alistair announced proudly, "I will be abandoning these diplomatic talks. My wife will be remaining as my royal consort, as within the year, she will be mother to the heir of Ferelden. I will ask you all kindly to get out of my home."

He then left the room, still carrying her as he made his way to their bedroom, locking the door behind him. He laid down with her on the bed, kissing her tenderly. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," she reassured, "Just a little tired. Shianni's not having any trouble at all, I'm sure I'll settle down soon."

Alistair's eyes widened, "Her too?"

"Damn it," Tabris grumbled, "I am terrible at keeping secrets."

Alistair smiled, nuzzling her neck, "Yes, yes you are."

Tabris curled into his embrace and asked, "Will this actually fix anything?"

Alistair petted her hair, "The nobility might be upset, but...we're having a baby. The first Theirin born in decades, so they can't complain. And the common people love you. They've got some time to get used to it, it's still a few months until I'm actually King."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "This has been awful for both of us. But it's over now."

"What if something happens to the baby?" She asked anxiously.

Alistair murmured, "We'll take the best care of you we can, every healer I can spare. How far along do you think you are?"

"Maybe two months, a bit more," she said, "I can't quite believe it...but it may have been our wedding night. Which is almost impossible..."

"Everything about this is a little impossible," he chuckled, "After everything that's happened...well, maybe we can enjoy a little luck."

***

On the day of the King's coronation, Tabris stood near the front of the crowd, watching proudly as her husband knelt before the Grand Cleric. The crown was placed on his head and he stood, facing his subjects. His eyes met hers and she smiled, waving. He waved back nervously as the rest of the ceremony continued.

Tabris shuffled her weight. Even at seven months, she got incredibly tired when she stood too long. The potions she was taking to help block the Taint were making her even sleepier. And the fact she was carrying twins, two very human twins, it was a miracle she didn't just keel over.

Cyrion stood by her, squeezing her hand.

"That's my son-in-law," he chuckled, "King of Ferelden."


End file.
